


JeongSa Playlist

by SanaJeongyeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-06-23 02:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanaJeongyeon/pseuds/SanaJeongyeon
Summary: A collection of JeongSa one or two-shots inspired by TWICE's songs!Chapter 1 and 2 – HEART SHAKER – The story of how Sana started to feel her heart shake because of Jeongyeon and how they got together as members of TWICE.Chapter 3 and 4 – WHAT IS LOVE? – Ever since she was 6 Sana had a big doubt in her mind: what was love? She just didn’t know that she would find the answer through someone who was always close to her, her best friend.





	1. HEART SHAKER - Part I

**Author's Note:**

> I am so happy to see so many new JeongSa fics and because JeongSa is still alive that I decided to write my own fic!
> 
> Please be patient, English is not my first language.
> 
> Long live JeongSa!

'. HEART SHAKER - Part I

 

_Description: Chapter 1 – HEART SHAKER – Part I – The story of how Sana started to feel her heart shake because of Jeongyeon and how they got together as members of TWICE._

 

To say that it had been love at first sight was a lie, Sana couldn’t even remember the first time she had seen Jeongyeon, but she knew she had tought the girl beautiful, as well as many of other JYPE's trainees, Jeongyeon was just another beautiful face that spoke a language which Sana didn’t understand and was working hard to learn.

Luckily, Sana had made a good friend, a girl she had met in Japan when she signed the contract with the company, Momo, who, like Sana, was a Japanese trainee, and had become her roommate, they also studied the Korean language together and helped each other in adapting to the new country they were living in.

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

For a long time things had gone on like that, Sana used to see Jeongyeon in the company, they had even exchanged a few words, but they didn’t talk much, after all they trained with different groups, Sana with the Japanese trainees, including Momo, and Jeongyeon with the trainees who had been in the company for a long time, such as Jihyo and Nayeon.

That changed when Sana was called to replace a member who had left what would be the new girl group of JYP, called 6MIX, which Jeongyeon was also part of. They started to train together and have a little more contact, but not much, Sana's Korean still wasn’t so good, making communication a bit difficult, and the girl, although very friendly to everyone, was too busy trying to get to the level of the other members, who had begun training in the group before her, to invest in new friendships.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, as Sana later realized when she received the news that she would debut with TWICE, the debut of 6MIX was canceled when one of the members left the group. Even before that, Sana hadn’t really been sad since Momo was not part of 6MIX and she and the girl had the goal of debuting together.

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

Both Sana and Jeongyeon were put on a program with sixteen other girls to battle for seven places to be part of the new JYP girl group, TWICE, which this time was really going to be released.

The first task to the participants was called "Are you a star?", while the other girls had sung, danced or played musical instruments, Sana had presented a cooking show, causing different reactions in the other girls. Watching the episode on television, lying on her bed in the room she shared with Momo, Sana was surprised, while other girls had run out of words to describe Sana and her presentation, Jeongyeon's comment had been "Hmm ... She really is unique". It made Sana think that perhaps the other girl had seen something more in her than the other trainees saw, something more than the 4D princess personality, as it was being called. It was from there that she really started to pay attention to Jeongyeon, appearing a new found attraction for the girl, now Sana didn’t think that she was just a beautiful face.

However, the attraction felt by Sana didn’t make her feel remorse when her group won the group challenge a few episodes later, taking the place of Jeongyeon’s group in the major group and consequently sending the other girl and her group to the minor group. At that time it was Sana who took the necklace used by Jeongyeon, symbolizing her place in the major group. Later at that same night, Jeongyeon had helped her to calm Momo down after she was eliminated from the program, the two of them had held Momo for a long time, both of them speaking consolation words to the eliminated girl, even though they were also suffering because of it; the objective outlined by Sana and Momo years before now could no longer be achieved.

Some tasks later, the task given to Sixteen participants was that each should recommend three participants who had the characteristics desired by the company, honesty, integrity and humility, one of those chosen by Sana was Jeongyeon, the attraction recently discovered by Sana didn’t influence even a bit in that decision, she really saw the other girl in the way she used to justify her vote, "She cares for both the youngest and the ones who are as old as her."

Finally stopping to consider the good features that the other girl had shown during the whole time Sana knew her, she started to think that the attraction she felt one day could evolve into something more, a deeper feeling.

At the night before the final challenge of the program, the remaining participants gathered together and talked about what had happened during Sixteen, even if she had tried, Sana could't hold back the tears when she summed up everything that had happened since she had arrived in Korea, being first placed in the Japanese training team, then being assigned to 6MIX and now participating in Sixteen, Sana lamented that the program had made the girls into rivals. As soon as Sana stopped talking, she felt someone's hand caressing the top of her head and her hair, then realized that it was Jeongyeon, who was sitting on the couch behind Sana that was on the floor, it was the first time Sana felt her heart racing because of the other girl, also the first time her heart was racing because someone had made a gesture as simple and innocent as that. To complete, Jeongyeon tried to lighten the mood, commenting, "But did you realize that Sana has improved her Korean a lot?", making all the girls laugh and making Sana even more grateful.

In the end the result of the program couldn’t have been better, Sana had been chosen to be part of TWICE, and not only that, even Momo who was eliminated had also been chosen for the group, as well as Mina, another Japanese trainee who had been "adopted " by Sana and Momo during training, becoming close to both. Sana was also happy with the choice of the others members, although a little sad for the participants who failed, she  was really satisfied that Jeongyeon was picked to be a part of the group, she was sure that the girl would be very important to TWICE.

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

Now as TWICE the members would share an apartment, Sana was a little disappointed when Momo was chosen to share the room with Jeongyeon and not with her, because she wished she had stayed in the same room as Momo, not because was jealous of Jeongyeon, her feelings for the girl could still be defined as only attraction. Although not entirely satisfied with the division of the rooms, Sana understood that the intention was to mix them up so that they could build intimacy, and she had nothing to complain about her roommates, Jihyo, Nayeon, and Mina, she liked the three girls very much.

In a little while she overcame the distribution issue, becoming closer to her roommates and realizing that not sharing the room with Momo had not influenced their friendship, on the contrary, the prospect of debuting together, fulfilling their objective had made them even closer, which no one imagined was possible because they were already incredibly glued to one another.

During the practice time for Twice's debut, Sana didn’t think much about Jeongyeon, contradicting what she believed would happen with them living and training together, spending practically all the hours they were awake in the presence of the other. They were all so busy and also unaccustomed to a routine so heavy that Sana even started to suspect that her crush for Jeongyeon was over.

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

Sana continued to believe that until something happened, it was a normal day for the group, which means they were rehearsing, the song at the time was Do it Again, everything was happening as expected, but suddenly something changed.

In one part of the choreography she and Jeongyeon turned to each other and nodded affirmatively, well, that was what shoud had happened, because when Sana turned her face it was already close to the other girl, to the point that their lips touched perfectly by fractions of a second until the two realized what had happened and separated quickly, both of them put their hands on their lips, as if they didn't believe what had happened.

"Why did you stop? Who made the mistake?" Momo asked, she hadn’t been facing the girls and had not seen what had happened.

But Chaeyoung who was dancing behind them could watch everything. "I wasn’t the only one that saw it, right?!" She asked laughing to Jihyo and Tzuyu, who were each on one side of her.

"See what?" Mina asked.

"Jeongyeon and Sana just kissed!" Jihyo replied laughing loudly, seeing the others didn’t believe she pulled Nayeon. "The part they turn to each other." She explained and performed it with Nayeon, covering her mouth with one hand so that their lips wouldn’t touch.

All the girls laughed out loud, though the reason Jeongyeon and Sana were laughing was tension.

"It had to be Sana." Nayeon commented.

Nayeon's comment made Sana finally wake up. "Jeongyeon, sorry! I didn't realize we were so close." She spoke and put her hand over her face to disguise that she had blushed.

"I am sorry too! I think I was too close." Jeongyeon replied. "I just didn’t expect my first kiss to be like that." She accidently let slip away, now hiding her face too, she didn’t want to say that.

"Oh my God, I really am sorry!" Sana said, feeling even more guilty, she had never wanted to kiss someone in their mouth if they didn’t want it, especially if it was their first kiss. In addition, although all Twice members shared physical contact, no one had kissed before, Sana hoped they wouldn’t think she had done it on purpose, after all in the group she was one of those who most liked physical contact.

But fortunately no one accused her of anything, just laughing even more.

Although the reaction of the girls at the time had been laughing, after the rehearsal everything got strange, no one spoke, it felt like the others had absorbed the mood between Jeongyeon and Sana who were too embarrassed to even look into each other's eyes.

Everything only came back to normal two days later when the incident had already been somewhat forgotten. Actually, everything had gone back to what it was before, after the accidental kiss Sana's crush, which she believed was over, had returned with full force.

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

Sana was always quite romantic, although she was easily attracted to pretty girls, for her to like someone was not so simple, there had to be a greater contact between her and the other person, she had to know the personality and many more other aspects about the other person to fall in love, that was exactly why she was always sure that she was only attracted to Jeongyeon, but over time that changed, because of the intimacy she and the other girl had created.

The first time Sana first cogitated that she could be in love with Jeongyeon was after the girl shielded her from the cold. TWICE was promoting Like Ooh Aah, the girls were in the middle of the street being photographed and the day was cold, the blanket wrapped around her waist wasn’t enough to prevent Sana froom crossing her arms and curling up in an attempt to get warmer.

"Are you that cold?!" Jeongyeon asked Sana.

"I’m almost dying." Sana replied.

It wasn’t a big surprise to her when Jeongyeon came closer, put her arms around Sana and tried to extend the coat she wore around the other girl. Sana was so cold that she didn’t even consider hugging the other back, her arms folded, now between their bodies. She liked the contact, which warmed her up in more than one way, but it wasn’t new that she or Jeongyeon started physical contact with any of the girls, or even with the other.

"Thank you." Sana grinned, feeling much better, especially since Jeongyeon was the one helping her.

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

The conviction about Sana liking the other girl only came during the live commemorating TWICE’s debut 1 year anniversary made by the group. Sana was sitting next to Dahyun, Jeongyeon was behind her and Momo across from her. One in a Million was playing and the girls were excited, including Sana, until she started thinking about her and Momo, their friendship and how lucky they were to have debuted together, especially after Momo was eliminated from Sixteen, she turned to face her friend and told her what she was thinking, with that in mind Sana only realized that it had brought tears to her eyes when she was already crying, without even being able to hold herself.

"Oh, you're crying." Jeongyeon commented upon realizing it. "Wait, I'll get a tissue." She said without even letting Sana answer and stood up, soon she was back with the tissues, gently wiping the tears from the other girl’s eyes.

That somehow made Sana want to cry even more, she bacame unable to hold it when Dahyun pulled her into a hug, causing the other girls to laugh, because of her seemingly sudden change of mood. Dahyun released her and when she looked back once more, this time at Jeongyeon, she was ready to dry Sana's eyes again.

Sana turned around, returning to be comforted by Dahyun, but soon turned back to face Jeongyeon to thank her, the glances they exchanged might not have lasted long, but even so she could feel deeply what the other's eyes were telling her, that she would be by her side for whatever she needed. Dahyun put her arm around her, realizing that the crying wasn't nearly over and Sana felt Jeongyeon's hand caressing the back of her head.

That was what was missing to end all her doubts about her feelings, in addition to being attracted to Jeongyeon, she also wanted to have the girl by her side, sharing much more than they already did with the friendship between them.

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

Being in love was great, Sana felt light and very happy at every show of affection from Jeongyeon no matter how small. The only problem was Sana's personality, she was always very clear about her feelings and opinions and didn’t like to keep things to herself, if she was sad, angry, happy or whatever, she liked the others to know, which made hiding her feelings a difficult task.

For her, it had always been clear that when you likes someone, you must let the other person know so that there is a resolution, people would work to be together or it would be decided that they would have nothing. However, she couldn’t do what she always defended, she had talked to herself about it several times and decided that it would be better to hide, she was afraid of ruining the good relationship she had with the other girl, she also thought that the climate would be very strange in the group if she was rejected.

But there was no way to hide from everyone, Momo was the first to notice, always in accord with Sana, shortly after was Mina's turn, when the two asked her about the matter she couldn’t lie, she confessed her love for Jeongyeon and both girls readily supported her. Jihyo had also realized it, she loved everything that had to do with romance, so she was the person with whom Sana most talked about Jeongyeon. Sana realized that she might not be able to hide as well as she thought she was doing when even Nayeon, who was usually distracted for this sort of thing, commented to her that, "Jeongyeon is a hardheaded and sometimes doesn’t notice things, but eventually she will get there" (of course, after that Nayeon would often use Sana's crush to tease her).

Fortunately, Sana being so clingy with all the TWICE members helped her, her affectionate gestures weren't only destined to Jeongyeon, not raising so many suspicions, but of course that from time to time Sana couldn’t control and let a glance, a smile or special comment out that were reserved just for the other girl.

"I think I'm going to let my hair grow." Jeongyeon remarked as they ate, she, Sana, Mina, and Tzuyu were around the table, the other girls weren’t home.

"I think it'll look good." Mina commented and received an affirmative nod from Tzuyu in agreement.

"I really like your short hair, but for me you’ll look beautiful anyway." Sana said matter-of-factly, regretting when she met the looks Mina and Tzuyu were giving her, like they knew what was going on. It was only then that Sana realized that she spoke in a very personal way, in a way she didn’t usually talk about her friends. "I think you’d look cute, not that already don’t."

Just looking at Jeongyeon, Sana knew that the girl had been a bit disconcerted, Jeongyeon was sometimes annoyed because some fans didn’t accept that she was feminine, not using adjectives like 'beautiful' or 'cute' to describe her. Jeongyeon put her hand over Sana's and pressed it briefly in gratitude and as a way of showing that she hadn’t thought that what Sana said was strange and that she was glad for being complimented.

_____________________________________________________________________________

               

Jeongeyon had actually let her hair grow and it seemed that, just like her hair, the intimacy between her and Sana had also grown, they had always been friends, but now they were even closer, talking, walking together or playing with each other all the time.

The smile couldn’t leave Sana's lips as she showered, it was the end of TWICE's second day in Switzerland, they were in the city of Montreaux, Sana's day had been wonderful, they had strolled through Bern, her pair had been exactly Jeongyeon, the same girl that tonight shared a room with her, she should have been already laying down, she showered quicly, that's why she was the first to do it, Sana would be next because she used to take a long time to do it.

Being very observant Sana couldn’t help noticing that something had changed during the day, the mood between her and Jeongyeon felt different, the other girl left her with the impression that something new had been formed between them, as if Sana’s feelings were reciprocal.

All day it looked like they were on a date, even though through the most of it they hadn’t been alone, but with the other girls. Perhaps it had to do with how she and Jeongyeon had created situations that emphasized them as a duo, even creating a name for them '230', because of their shoe size, commenting that the two were the only ones who didn’t need to use a microphone during lunch, because their voices were loud enough, or when the two of them remained animated after lunch, dancing as they waited for the bus, while others, like Momo and Nayeon, were silent.

Maybe it was because Berne was a very romantic city, as Sana had commented as soon as they left the hotel or because even though she had initially refused, then Jeongyeon had accepted Sana's suggestion and let the girl hug her to warm her up or even Jeongyeon took Sana's hand as they crossed the street. It could also be the way they worked together to find a gift for Jihyo, who unfortunately hadn’t traveled with them, because of the injury in her knee, or because they had gone to the ice cream shop and picked terrible ice cream flavors, then decided to give Nayeon and Momo to taste it, laughing that they would trick them by making them think it was tasty. Or maybe when they were the first to climb up on the clock tower together, and even tired, seeing the view of the city next to Jeongyeon, Sana had felt great.

Sana didn’t really care about what had motivated them, as long as that new intimacy lasted even when they returned home. Still smiling, she dried herself, rubbed moisturizer over her body and slipped on her pajamas.

As soon as she entered the bedroom she noticed, "Is it colder than before?" She asked, rubbing her hands up her arms as she felt the sudden change of temperature.

Jeongyeon, who was fumbling on her cell phone, placed it on the bedside table and covered herself with the bed covers. "That's right, after all the time it you took to take a shower, winter may already be here." She teased.

Laughing at the joke Sana laid down, putting herself under the covers to prevent her from losing more warmth. "It must be late already, we left the restaurant late." Sana commented and yawned.

"Good evening," Jeongyeon said and lightly slapped Sana's back that were facing her.

"Good evening." Sana turned her face slightly so that the other could see the kiss she had threw towards her, teasing the girl.

"Go to sleep!" Jeongyeon said with a laugh and another slap on the same place as before.

Sana didn’t know how much time had passed, she knew she had dozed off, it must have been for a short time, when she opened her eyes it was still very dark, the only thing she could think about was how cold she was. Sana sat up, trying to get the courage to get up and go to the heater to check if it was on and raise the temperature.

"I raised the temperature just now, I just laid back again." She heard Jeongyeon say and turned to the girl, not realizing before thar she was awake too. "I woke you up?"

"No, I was cold." Sana replied, lying back and curling up.

"Me too."

Nothing else was said, the room was still starting to get warmer, but Sana was still cold, she couldn’t go back to sleep like that and had started to shake.

"Come here." Jeongyeon's voice came from the dark, along with her hand that pulled Sana closer by the waist and made her turn, now with her hands on the underside of Sana's back she brought the girl to rest the head over her shoulder.

Sana blushed hard at their new position, yet she placed one of her legs over Jeongyeon's and one arm around the other girl's waist as Jeongyeon stroked her back.

Sana was the first to wake up to the sound that her cell made when receiving a message, she felt a little lost, not knowing what was happening, now her back was turned to Jeongyeon, who had her arm around Sana's waist and one of her legs between hers. Unfortunately the other girl had also woken up because of Sana's cell phone. "What?!" She said loudly as she realized the position that still were in.

"Dahyun is asking if we're already awake." Sana replied without facing the other, reading the message to disguise.

The two of them had gotten up without exchanging a word, it was uncomfortable, but it wasn’t as if they had done something wrong or didn’t like what happened.

The only communication between them occurred when Jeongyeon asked if she was sure she hadn’t forgotten anything when they had finished packing, Sana said a quick 'no' and left the room alone, she, Dahyun and Tzuyu were responsible for the live they would record before they left the hotel.

Not much later that day, for Sana's relief, the two were already acting naturally, one talking to the other, Jeongyeon had even joined Sana and Chaeyoung in throwing pebles at the lake, as if she wouldn't let their cuddling make them feel akward anymore.

TBC


	2. HEART SHAKER - Part 2

2\. HEART SHAKER - Part II

 

_Description: Chapter 2 – HEART SHAKER – Part II – The story of how Sana started to feel her heart shake because of Jeongyeon and how they got together as members of TWICE._

 

For Sana's happiness, after the trip she and Jeongyeon continued to get even closer, including physical contact, which was also often initiated by Jeongyeon. Although Sana sometimes doubted it, it was becoming clear to her that Jeongyeon also felt something for her, that’s why she was working even harder to tease the other girl.

It was exactly what was happening at this point, TWICE was on a fansign when Sana decided it was time to tease the girl again. "ONCE, Jeongyeon and I are getting married." Sana looked at the other girl and spoke into the microphone to the fans who in response shouted.

Jeongyeon saluted and said, "I'm going to the army." Then she left where she was in front of the stage, going backwards.

Sana followed her and without using the microphone she teased the girl a bit more, opening her arms to embrace her. "Just a hug for your fiancée." She demanded, opening her arms.

Jeongyeon placed both hands in Sana's arms, as if to grant her wish, but instead shoved the other girl slightly. "In your dreams!" She laughed.

"You weren’t like that in Switzerland!" Sana said, looking innocent, she had already taunted Jeongyeon with what had happened when they shared the bed at Montreaux some times, but only when the others were not listening, she didn’t want the others to joke with the situation. Momo knew what had happened, but only because she asked what had left Sana in such a good mood in the next day, when Sana in a live had created her famous 'Ohyo Ohyo' and deduced that it had something to do with Jeongyeon.

"Cut that, you like it." The other girl accused her.

"I never said I didn’t like it." Sana confessed, laughing. "I just said you enjoyed it a lot." She blinked. "Who would say you love cuddling so much?!" She went on and made a heart with her fingers for Jeongyeon who ran out.

Sana went after her, but soon gave up and went back to the place she was standing before. Jeongyeon already distant from her pointed at her and called her, "Sana, are you tired?! You are getting old, you weren’t like that! "

Sana lowered her head in response as if pretending to be sad. "I'm just saving it for next time." She said and winked at the other girl.

Each day Jeongyeon got more into her teasing,doing it back, as if she wanted the joke between them to continue, as it had just happened.

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

TWICE was on a LieV, their purpose was to help the ONCE who were watching to relax and sleep, so far they hadn’t been very successful, because they were all very excited, talking a lot and loudly.

Sana and Jeongyeon were lying next to each other, on opposite sides, their heads facing the same place, on the first step of the structure that was set up for the girls to lie down. Since before the live began Sana was already cold, so much that until that moment she had been one of the girls who had less talked, which was very uncharacteristic for her.

She spent more than 20 minutes of live looking for the courage to do what she wanted, finally she rose from her mattress to go to Jeongyeon’s, who knelt for Sana to lie down and covered both of them with her own blanket, lying on top of Sana, who placed her arms over the blanket around the other girl.

"What are you doing?" The other girls had to ask more than once until she answered.

"I was cold, I had to do something." She explained.

"Jeongyeon is cheating!" Momo teased both.

"Momo, you're cheating too." Sana spoke back, seeing how close Momo had been to Nayeon, who was lying next to the girl.

It was not long before Sana realized that Jeongyeon had been a little bothered, Sana assumed that the other was worried about what it would look like, then Jeongyeon lifted her upper body, staying with her legs over those Sana’s ones, who continued with one arm over Jeongyeon.

The other girls were talking about what they wanted to do when they had free time, then it was Jeongyeon's turn to speak, she got up even more, sitting cross-legged still close to Sana. The girls teasingly joked with Jeongyeon's response and to complete Sana put her hands on the girl's face, but afraid she couldn’t control herself because she had already laid so close to her, she quickly let the other's face go, placing her crossed arms over one of Jeongyeon's legs.

A short time later it seemed Jeongyeon thought they were been too suspicious and got up to dance on Mina's bed, then went to Sana's empty bed. Sana tapped lightly on the mattress, calling the other to lie with her again, she could be called clingly, ahe didn't mind it, she really was, she already felt the lack of the other near her. Soon Jeongyeon was back to her own bed, this time pushing Sana with her feet.

"Jeongyeon is pushing me!" Sana complained.

It was at that moment that Jeongyeon realized that Sana wasn’t wearing socks in one of her feet because there was a big scratch on it, she shook her head. "You haven’t cleaned it yet, have you?" She reached for the packet of antiseptic wipes hidden under Sana's pillow, took a tissue and wiped the bruise, leaving the tissue on the other girl's foot.

"Thank you!" Sana gave a bright smile with gratitude and mostly happiness for being looked after by the shorter-haired girl.

Sana ended up sticking her foot back into the sock and going back to her own mattress, but it hadn’t been so bad because Momo slipped dow to lay behind her, while Nayeon did the same, going to Jeongyeon's bed, which left Sana feeling a bit jealous.

She didn’t let the jealousy discourage her, she had spent a lot of time lying next to Jeongyeon, and every time the others were talking and the cameras weren’t focused on them, they continued to talk to each other in a low voice, making everything even more intimate.

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

Finally the Heart Shaker MV had been released, fortunately getting great approval from TWICE fans.

Heart Shaker was a very special song for Sana, first because of the interaction with Jeongyeon that she had been ordered to do during the choreography, placing her arms around the other girl and pretending she was going to kiss her, which they too did in the live performances of the group. It turns out that this addition in the choreography ended up causing many fans to start paying more attention to their relationship and to want to see them together. Sana was very amused by the comments made by the fans about the two of them and with the compilation videos of their moments together, deep down she also felt some discomfort, because it was difficult to see so many people treating them as a couple when they weren’t one and when what she wanted the most was for the two of them to be together.

In addition, Sana thought that Heart Shaker was her and Jeongyeon's song, it illustrated exactly what she thought about the other girl, the music was light and happy, just as Sana felt most of the time.

Sana was almost sure that Jeongyeon liked her back, the other girl was close to several TWICE memebers and even shared more physical contact with Momo and Nayeon than with Sana, but the way she touched and especially looked at Sana was different, as if there was something else. Sana's lack of certainty occurred because Jeongyeon was very inconsistent about their interactions, sometimes accepting well, sometimes starting herself and sometimes refusing everything, Sana knew that refusal was part of the joke between them, yet in some situations it made her insecure, considering that perhaps the other didn’t have the same interest as her.

This push-and-pull relationship was driving her crazy, she wanted a confirmation of Jeongyeon's feelings so she could confess to the girl that she was in love with her. She was waiting for Jeongyeon because even the other girl had already noticed Sana's feelings, there was no way she couldn’t have, Sana was really committed to showing her feelings in every possible way besides, of course, confessing. She needed Jeongyeon to position herself to say she was in doubt about her feelings or to even refuse, Sana just wanted something that came directly from the other girl and not from Sana's interpretation of her gestures and words.

Sana had held herself for quite some time, which wasn’t characteristic of her, who was known to make it clear when something irritated her. The last thing she needed to give up trying to control herself happened during a live performance of Heart Shaker, in which she hadn’t played with Jeongyeon as she used to, having just hugged the girl sideways and sung her part without trying to kiss her, which she had already done because she was too tired of the situation.

When she returned to her place in the choreography Sana saw the expression that flashed across the other girl's face, Jeongyeon seemed to be truly desolate, as if she had lost something that was really precious to her, if Sana's affection was so important to Jeongyeon why didn’t she have the guts to be clearer with Sana?

Soon after the presentation, Sana already decided to ignore Jeongyeon, she would not argue with her or complain directly, but she also refused to continue as if she wasn’t bothered.

Already at the same day, everyone had noticed that something was wrong, since Sana was much quieter than normal when Jeongyeon was around and when the girl spoke to Sana, she answered only the necessary and nothing more.

If Jeongyeon had any doubt that Sana was acting that way because of her, the doubt vanished on the next day when Jeongyeon was alone in the kitchen, trying to cook something to eat, and Sana entered the room, normally she would have stayed there talking to Jeongyeon, but instead, as soon as Sana saw her in the kitchen, she left the room without saying a word.

Two days later, Sana felt a little bad, any problems between the girls ended up affecting the others because it was possible they all felt that something was wrong, but she wouldn’t give up and act again as if nothing had happened before solving everything with Jeongyeon. At home were only her, Jeongyeon, Jihyo and Tzuyu, the others were working, if everything was okay, Sana would be in the living room with them, watching whatever was on TV, as she was not, Sana was in her own bedroom, lying down on her bed and sending messages to her high school friends from while she was still living in Japan in an attempt to distract herself.

Someone knocked on the bedroom door twice and without even waiting for an answer opened the door, putting her head into the room, it was Jeongyeon. "We need to talk, can we do it now?" The girl asked, looking nervous.

Sana put her cell phone aside and sat on the bed before nodding affirmatively.

Jeongyeon entered the room, closed the door and sat on Sana's bed, beside the girl, also in silence. That’s how they stayed for some time, both avoiding looking at the other. "I didn’t want to talk about it with you still mad at me like that ..." Jeongyeon began, finally looking at Sana.

"Pretty mad." Sana interrupted, also turning to face the other girl.

"But I'll talk because I think I know what this is all about." Jeongyeon continued, trying not to be affected by Sana's reply and by the expression on the other girl's face.

"Certainly, I always make it clear about what I feel for you." Sana pointed out and crossed her arms.

Jeongyeon sighed and looked down, then turned to face the other girl. "I know you have doubts about what I feel and I know this is my fault, so please forgive me for that."

Sana's heart began to accelerate, was it possible that Jeongyeon would actually talk about it? Were they finally going to talk about what was going on between them? Sana could hardly believe it.

"Until now I hadn’t spoken because I was afraid of what that might mean." Jeongyeon confessed, Sana uncrossed her arms, her heart softening a little at knowing that admitting that wasn’t easy for the other girl, who was known as the 'toughest' among TWICE girls. "I mean, what are we going to do when you know?!"

Sana put one of her hands on the other girl's thigh and squeezed lightly to comfort her. "I was afraid too, but we have to face some things if we want to be happy." She commented, hoping they were talking about the same thing.

Jeongyeon put her own hand over Sana's, so nervous she didn’t even consider how hard her hand was sweating before doing so. "I always thought if I ever said that, it would be in a better way, the way you deserve it." She gave a nervous laugh.

At this, Sana interlaced their fingers. "I like romance and beautiful words, but what I like even more is the truth." She pointed out, now that she had used the word 'romance' there was no going back, she could have been silly if this wasn’t what Jeongyeon was talking about.

Jeongyeon smiled slightly, grateful for Sana's attempt to calm her down. "I've been struggling with this feelings for a long, very long, time, but I couldn’t fight it back, you grew inside me in a way that I never thought was possible." Her eyes began to fill with tears at finally confessing that after so much time. "Then I tried to hide, I even succeded most of the time, but I don’t know why in Switzerland that changed, there was no way to continue as before."

"I knew it! I felt that you opened up more after that day that we were assigned to be together." Sana commented smiling, it was nice to know that she was in tune with the other girl.

"Exactly! Everyone was there, we even talked to the other girls, but I felt like there was only you, as if I could only see you. For some time I had been feeling like that, like I could only see you, but at that moment ... It was never that strong." Jeongyeon sighed again, she wanted Sana to understand her, she thought she wasn’t being clear enough.

"It doesn’t make much sense, but I understand because I felt the same, I had never felt that connection before." Sana agreed, using her hand that was not under Jeongyeon's to point between them. "I had already thought it may happen one day, but it was just there that I thought it might already be happening, that you could be in love with me as I am with you." She confessed, Sana thought her heart had never beaten so strong in all of her life, there was no turning back, she couldn’t pretend that she hadn’t said that.

"Sana!" The other girl exclaimed, not expecting the other to confess first, not after Sana had ignored her. "I wanted to say it first! I wanted to say that I'm in love with you! "

Sana gave a squeal of happiness and let go of the other girl's hand to hug her, putting her arms around the other girl's neck as she wrapped her arms around Sana's waist, hugging her back.

"It isn’t like I can’t live without you, I know I can, it isn’t like I have no choice in that, I have a choice and I choose to have you by my side." Jeongyeon said in Sana's ear. "I can’t choose how I feel, but I can choose whether I'm going to do something for us to be together, that's what I was in doubt about all this time." She said, she was already certain of her feelings for Sana, the problem always was to decide whether to act or not to have something.

Sana grinned and ran her fingers through the other girl's hair. "I know it won’t be easy, I already accepted that." She said. "But if we try hard enough and stay together, we can do it."

"I trust you." Jeongyeon released her, but she held both Sana's hands in her own hands.

"I trust you, too." Sana replied smiling and looking into the other girl's eyes.

Jeongyeon blushed for being stared so intensely by Sana and by what she was about to say. "There's only one thing missing."

"What?" Sana asked, also blushing, she had an idea of what Jeongyeon meant.

"Oh really?! You are always trying to kiss me and now you do nothing?!" Jeongyeon spoke up and broke eye contact, because of the her shyness.

"Because of that and because I confessed first maybe I'm waiting for you to be the one doing it now." Sana teased, though her face was as red as the other girl’s. She didn’t wait for an answer, just closed her eyes and put her face forward, wanting to show Jeongyeon that she wanted the kiss.

Jeongyeon took a deep breath to calm herself and also closed her eyes, slowly putting her face closer to Sana's as she strongly gripped the hands that held hers. When they were so close that she could feel Sana's breath, she went through the missing distance, pressing her lips against the other girl's and kissing her. Soon, Sana released her hands to put them on Jeongyeon's face, bringing her closer, while the other girl put her hands on Sana's hips. They continued kissing like that, until Jeongyeon ran her tongue over the other girl's lips, who promptly opened them to receive Jeongyeon's tongue in her mouth.

When Sana was already running out of air she broke off the kiss. "Is that how you wanted it to be?!" Jeongyeon asked.

"It was so much better than anything I’ve ever imagined." Sana laughed and brought the other girl's face close, to lean her head against hers.

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

It was February 14, Valentine's Day, and TWICE, as always, had a busy schedule, they would even attend to an awards ceremony that night, which didn’t stop Sana from buying a box of Jeongyeon's favorite chocolates, as it was a Japanese and Korean tradition to give chocolate to your loved one on Valentine’s Day.

Sana woke up early, and as soon as she saw Momo leaving the room she shared with Jeongyeon, she stepped inside it, taking the chocolate box in her hands. Jeongyeon was still lying on the bed, but she was already awake, Sana laid down beside her, on Momo’s side of the bed.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" She said delivering the box to the other girl who seemed to be still quite sleepy. "I'm so happy we are together." Sana added with a simple kiss on the other girl's lips.

"Thank you," Jeongyeon said. "Are you leaving early?" She asked when she saw that Sana was already dressed up.

"Singing lesson will be early today." Sana replied and sighed. "I'd rather stay here." Sana pouted at that.

Jeongyeon could not resist, she lifted her head and kissed Sana, which made the other girl change her expression, now smiling. "I also have to work later, we woouldn't to spend the day together anyway." Jeongyeon lamented.

"Sana-unnie, let’s go!" Tzuyu knocked lightly on the door to call the girl.

"I'm coming!" Sana kissed Jeongyeon's cheek before getting up.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Jeongyeon told her, waving as Sana left the room and then closed the door.

When Sana returned home Jeongyeon had already left, as soon as Sana entered her room she saw a box with a small card on top of her pillow, then she noticed that it was a box of her favorite chocolate and that the card had been written by Jeongyeon.

 

Thank you for always being by my side.

I hope this is the first of many other Valentine's Days together.

 

Jeongyeon

 

As soon as she finished reading the card, Sana kissed it, as if it was Jeongyeon herself, then put it in a box under her bed where she kept everything that was most important to her. The card was simple, but she knew Jeongyeon’s words were sincere, besides it matched the girl’s style.

That night, while TWICE was attending the Gaon Chart Kpop Awards, Jeongyeon seemed committed to compensate for her and Sana having spent the day apart, first, she made sure that Sana sat next to her during the event, before leaving their home she had already talked to the girls so that there would be no confusion at the time of sitting.

Not even when the group went to the stage Jeongyeon moved away from the other girl, while Chaeyoung, Momo and Tzuyu presented their speeches, she, who was behind Sana, put her arms around the girl to hold her hands and leaned her head on her shoulder. Sana did her best so that it wasn't visible how much it had affected her, Jeongyeon wasn't only with Sana’s hands in her own, but also caressed her fingers, Jeongyeon even released her fingers a few times to point something in the audience, even so, she would always take her hands back again.

In Sana's opinion, that had been the most intimate moment they had shared in public, Jeongyeon had never done that to anyone in public, not even to Sana, besides, the way the other girl stroked her hand showed there was a great intimacy between them and that they were extremely comfortable with each other.

When TWICE returned to the stage again, Jeongyeon continued to stand beside her, when she thought they weren't close enough, she warned Nayeon and Mina, who were close to Sana, that it was better to get closer, pushing Sana with her own body. After already being in the position requested by her, Jeongyeon didn’t distanced herself, the front of her body continued glued to the side of Sana’s own.

Jeongyeon turned her head back to speak into the other girl's ear. "Do you know you look very beautiful tonight?! More than any other girl. "

Sana was a bit paralyzed by the comment, she didn't even smile as much as she usually did when Jeongyeon made a comment of that type, but the way the she looked to the other was enough to show how happy that had made her. Jeongyeon quickly placed her chin on her shoulder, but even so Sana didn’t take her eyes from Jeongyeon’s, turning her head to accompany her until their foreheads touched.

Jeongyeon's hair had grown a lot, some time ago people had started calling Sana 'Kim Sana' because her Korean was so good it didn’t even look like she was Japanese, and at that moment Sana knew that nothing in her life had been more right than being with Jeongyeon.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the reviews!


	3. WHAT IS LOVE - Part I

3\. WHAT IS LOVE? - Part I

 

Description: Chapter 3 – WHAT IS LOVE? Part I – Ever since she was 6 Sana had a big doubt in her mind: what was love? She just didn’t know that she would find the answer through someone who was always close to her, her best friend.

 

Minatozaki Sana was 6 years old when her family moved to a new neighborhood, although her parents were Japanese, they’ve lived in South Korea for years, it was there where they met and got married. Sana was born in Japan, her parents traveled to the country so that her maternal grandmother could help Sana's mother during the end of her pregnancy, when Sana was only a few months old they went back to Seoul. The same grandmother would now move to Korea, going to live with Sana and her parents, which was why they had bought to a bigger house.

In only one week Sana had already decided that she liked her new house and new neighborhood a lot, the only thing that hadn’t made her very happy was that until now she hadn’t seen many children around her age there. On the day after moving, one of their neighbors visited the Minatozakis house to welcome them, she told them one of her three daughters was the same age as Sana, being older than her for almost two months, but Sana hadn’t met the said girl yet.

Soon the thoughts about the neighbor's existence left her mind, giving space to one of her many doubts, lately she had been asking a lot about different questions to her parents and also creating her own theories about life issues. "Mommy, what is love?" Sana asked Minatozaki Keiko, her mother, who was holding her hand while they were walking down the street from home, they were returning from the market.

Keiko smiled, already used to her daughter's questions that seemed to be each time more and more complex, she couldn’t choose words to describe exactly what love would be, let alone explain to a six-year-old girl who didn’t have much understanding. "Love is a feeling, that's what I feel for you and your dad." She tried to explain. "It's hard to say exactly what it is, we know what it is by feeling it."

From the look of her daughter’s face, Keiko knew that Sana wasn’t satisfied and would ask more questions, but that wasn’t what happened, because at that same moment a little girl had appeared and stopped right in front of them.

"Hi, are you Sana?" The girl asked, putting her hands behind her body, as if she was feeling shy.

"Yes, I am, hi." Keiko heard her daughter answer from the place where she was hiding behind her mother’s legs, Keiko put a hand on her back and pushed her slightly, making the girl come closer to the other girl.

"I’m Jeongyeon." The girl pointed to herself and smiled openly, displaying the lack of her front teeth, it looked like her teeth had fallen recently. "My mother went to your house last week, but I wasn’t here, my sisters and I were traveling with our grandparents."

"She said she had a six-year-old daughter, but she didn’t say your name." Sana said, now a little louder, she was shy with those who she didn’t know, but that never stopped her from talking to anyone.

"It’s me! I was born on November 1, 1996." Jeongyeon said proudly. "Do you like to play Lego? Do you wanna go to my house to play?" She asked, making Keiko smile at the abrupt change of subject characteristic of children.

Sana nodded and then realized she hadn’t done something important that her mom always told her to do. "Mommy, may I go?" She asked.

"Sorry, Ms. Minatozaki, I didn’t greet you! I'm Yoo Jeongyeon and I live there." The girl spoke with surprise like she’d just realized that and bowed to Sana's mother. "My mother will kill me if she knows I wasn’t polite." She mumbled to herself.

Keiko laughed lightly. "It's a pleasure, Jeongyeon." She bent back. "You can go, honey." She replied and kissed Sana's forehead. "You know where our house is, right?! Sometimes you forget and lose yourself. "

Sana didn’t even have to answer, Jeongyeon did it for her. "I know where it is, Ms. Minatozaki! I'll take her home." She promised.

Sana timidly took Jeongyeon's hand to go with her.

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

Love is being a family - 7 years old

 

"Playing mommy, daddy and baby is a lot of fun!" Sana told Jeongyeon, bouncing the doll in her arms like she would to a real baby. It was Friday, the day their school allowed the children to bring their toys from home to play there.

"It's just that I don’t like being the dad, I'm not a boy, I'm a girl." Jeongyeon tried to disguise, besides that, she didn’t really enjoy playing like that.

"No problem, you can be the mom!" Sana offered.

"And who are you going to be?!" Jeongyeon raised one of her eyebrows with the utmost disbelief a 7-year-old could manage - an expression she had learned copying her older sister -, Sana always, always, no exception, wanted to play the mom.

"The other mom." Sana answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Are we both going to be the moms of the same baby?!"

"Jeongyeon, you didn’t bring your own doll, you're going to have to share Sana’s." Explained Jihyo, a friend of the two who was bottle-feeding her own doll.

"Is that even possible? Can a baby have two moms?" Jeongyeon was still suspicious.

"Nobody said it’s not possible, there’s no problem at all." Sana said a little offended, as if Jeongyeon's doubt had hurt her.

"You don’t have to be upset." Jeongyeon scratched her own head, she hated making people upset, especially if it was Sana, her best friend. "I'm going to put her to sleep." She took the doll from Sana's arms, trying to get into the character to end the misunderstanding.

Jihyo was already accustomed to the dynamics of these two, who from time to time fought because some of their tastes were quite different, but they always made up, Jihyo knew that Sana and Jeongyeon liked each other very much, because even if they didn’t like to play something, they would give in to play with each other. "We're a family now and we can start playing!" She celebrated.

Finally, Sana grinned and hugged Jihyo, then hugged Jeongyeon. "It's so cool to be a family with you!"

"We are a family because there’s love between us." Jihyo commented. "That's what my mother always says." This was something she'd heard her mother say several times, and Jihyo liked to repeat everything the older woman said.

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

Love is having eachother's back - 8 years old

 

It wasn’t that Jeongyeon didn’t know that she shouldn’t jump on the bed, only that sometimes when Sana and she were together they couldn’t hold back, and they would end up making a mess, regardless of whether they were doing something forbidden or not. Although it had been funny at the time, she was now crying because of the spanking she'd received from her mother, who wasn’t pleased at all when she got home from work and saw that Jeongyeon had broken her own bed.

"This is for you to learn to obey me, when I say you are not allowed to do something, you must listen to me." Hyunjung, Jeongyeon's mother, continued to scold her. "You could have seriously hurt yourself!"

"I promise I won’t do it again, mom!" Jeongyeon ran her hands over her eyes in an attempt to wipe the tears that were falling down her face.

"There were no adults at home! Who would rescue you if something had happened?!" Hyunjung exclaimed. "And it's better that I don’t find out you're lying, Keiko called and told me Sana said it was her fault, while you said it was yours!"

"It was my fault, mom, I didn’t lie!" Jeongyeon sniffed.

"Fine, anyway you two deserved the spanking you both got."

"Sana too?!" Jeongyeon asked in surprise.

"Of course, even if she didn’t break it, she deserved it because she lied to her mother." Hyungjung replied. "Now I want you to stay in your room until it’s dinner time." She ordered before leaving her daughter's room.

Jeongyeon laid on the mattress on the floor, since she had no bed for the time being, and she sniffed loudly, it wasn’t fair that Sana had gotten herself in harm because of her, it really wasn’t the other’s girl fault, she wasn’t even in the room, Sana was drinking water in the kitchen when Jeongyeon broke the bed.

In the house across the street, Sana also wiped her own tears after the lecture her mother had given her, she didn’t regret it, because she had lied so Jeongyeon wouldn’t get into trouble, unfortunately it didn’t work and in the end both were punished.

"These girls, Hyunjung, when these two are together no one can hold them back." Sana heard her mother say, she certainly was on the phone again with Jeongyeon's mother. "Yes, Sana said it was her, did Jeongyeon also continue to say the same?" Sana's mother stopped talking to hear the other's reply. "We should already be used to it, they would never admit it and blame the other, these two always have eachother's back!" She commented with an air of laughter in her voice. "But we have to admit their friendship is amazing, it surprises me that they love and consider each other so much even if they’re only eight!" She said with satisfaction, after all, she loved to see how close Sana and Jeongyeon were.

Despite being upset about what had happened and being resentful for being punished, Sana couldn’t disagree with what her mother had said.

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

Love is sharing - 9 years old

 

It was common when the weather was hot for the girls to have ice cream after class, before going home, it wasn't always that Sana and Jeongyeon’s whole group of friends could go together, today was just the two and Dahyun and Chaeyoung.

Jeongyeon was distracted eating her chocolate ice cream, when suddenly Sana's elbow came towards her hand, Jeongyeon couldn’t avoid it, the elbow hit her hand and she ended up knocking all her ice cream on the floor.

"Oh, sorry!" Sana turned and realized what had happened, watching the spilled ice-cream.

Jeongyeon couldn’t stop staring at the ice cream that was already starting to melt, creating a puddle in the middle of the sidewalk, she felt her eyes fill with tears, even though it might be a silly thing, she really wanted to eat her ice cream.

"Do you want to go back and buy another?" Chaeyoung suggested and then licked her strawberry ice cream, one of her favorite fruits.

"There’s no need, we can go again tomorrow." Jeongyeon tried to hold back her tears and let out an almost inaudible sniff.

Sana, with the her spoon, scooped some of her coconut ice cream and fed it to Jeongyeon's mouth. "Let's share." She gave the other girl a smile and put her other arm around her friend's to walk together.

Jeongyeon promptly opened her mouth, accepting the food she was offered.

"I'm sorry I made you knock your ice cream down." Sana said, then quickly kissed her friend's cheek. "Sharing is even more fun." She again fed her friend.

"All right, your ice cream flavor tastes better than the one I chose." Jeongyeon's tears were already forgotten by her.

"It's hard to share ice cream." Dahyun said seeing their interaction.

"Yeah, we might even let the other one try some of it, but we never shared it all." Chayeoung agreed.

"Want some of mine, unnie?!" Dahyun offered to Jeongyeon.

"Don’t worry, I'm already eating Sana’s.” Jeongyeon replied and opened her mouth for Sana to give her more ice cream. "And I prefer coconut to lemon." She said, referring to Dahyun’s ice cream flavor.

With a napkin Sana wiped the side of Jeongyeon's mouth.

"What about mine?" Chaeyoung put her ice cream pot right in front of Jeongyeon's face.

"Just to taste it." Jeongyeon picked up Chaeyoung’s spoon and tasted some of Chaeyoung's strawberry ice cream.

"I don’t mind having to share with Jeongyeon and it's my fault she doesn’t have her own ice cream to eat anymore." Sana reassured the girls.

"The unnies don’t mind sharing with each other because they like the other a lot." Chaeyoung pointed out, as if she was only now realizing why they weren’t making a big deal out of sharing, specially Jeongyeon that liked to eat a lot, which meant not sharing very much of her food.

"Besides, Jeongyeon loves when I feed her." Sana laughed.

"Hey!" Jeongyeon complained, but didn’t deny what Sana said, because she knew it was true, she hadn’t thought about feeding herself not even once.

"Shh." Sana silenced her with another spoon of ice cream.

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

Love is always wanting to be together – 10 years old

 

Sana handed the popcorn bucket to Jeongyeon, who was sitting next to her on the couch of Sana's living room, they were doing what they did every afternoon, watching a Sailor Moon episode, their favorite anime, that aired on TV everyday. It was one of the only activities that had the power to make them sit still – well, as still as they could sit -, instead of running around the house like they used to.

"Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune are always together." Jeongyeon pointed out, watching the television before putting a large handful of popcorn into her mouth.

"They are partners and best friends." Sana replied without taking her eyes off the screen in front of her, they had watched every Sailor Moon episode more than once, including that one, at that moment two of the sailors were on a motorcycle, Sailor Neptune was hugging Sailor Uranus waist from behind. "Just like us." Sana poked her friend's ribs, knowing she was ticklish on that place.

Jeongyeon let out a noise of protest because of the tickling, but nodded before taking more popcorn to her mouth. No one could deny that since they met she and Sana were glued to each other’s side, they studied in the same class, they paired up to every single school work, every day one was in the other’s house and they had sleepovers several times a month.

"Don’t you think it's strange that they live together?" Jeongyeon asked, picking up a popcorn and examining it, it wasn’t comfortable to talk about that kind of thing with Sana even though she didn’t even know why she felt that way. She only knew that usually when two older people lived together it meant they were married.

Sana ate some popcorn as an attempt to gain some time to answer, she also felt somehow bothered by that subject. "I think that if they love each other, then that's okay." She decided.

What made that conversation weird for both was that when they played pretend with Sailor Moon's characters with their friends, Jeongyeon was always Sailor Uranus and Sana Sailor Neptune, the girls used to take their playing seriously, they wanted to act like they really were their favorite characters.

"Living with your best friend must be so cool." Jeongyeon ended up admitting, now taking her eyes off the television to look at her friend. "It would be really cool if one day we could live together."

Sana let out a loud happy squeal and jumped on the sofa while still sitting on it. "It’d be the best thing!" She clapped her hands. "Promise me that when we grow up and have a job we'll live together?"

"I promise!" Jeongyeon wiped her salty hand on her shirt and offered her pinky to Sana to seal the promise. She could barely contain her enthusiasm because someday in the future she and Sana would spend even more time together than they already did, they would play whenever they wanted, or do whatever adults did to have fun when they grew up.

___________________________________________________________________________

 

Love is supporting – 11 years old

               

"Yoo Jeongyeon, Yoo Jeongyeon, Yoo Jeongyeon!" Sana sang and danced, swinging her arms around cheerfully. "Go Jeongyeon, go class 3!" It was race day at their school’s sports festival and Jeongyeon had been chosen to compete representing their class in the individual athletics competition.

"Chaeyoung is going to win this year." Mina, one of Sana's friends that studied in class 2, and would be watching the race by her side, pointed out.

"Jeongyeon won the first place twice already." Sana argued, crossing her arms.

"Chaeyoung has been training for a week, she's worked hard and is a lot better than before, she deserves to win!" Mina replied in a slightly louder tone than she used to speak, which was still a low tone, considering that the girl rarely spoke loudly.

Sana was a little startled by Mina's reaction, the other girl didn’t usually argue when she disagreed about something, unlike Sana, Mina always tried to avoid conflict with her friends.

"Jeongyeon is the fastest in class 3 and, besides, the teacher said she’s in advantage because she’s tall. She's a lot taller than Chaeyoung. "

"She may even be the favorite, but it doesn’t mean Chae doesn’t have a chance, she sure can still beat Jeongyeon." Mina said, already in a lower voice.

"It's no use telling her that, Minari, to Sana Jeongyeon is the best in everything, Sana is always rooting for her even when she knows Jeongyeon’s going to lose." Momo, another of Sana's friends from the same class as she, remarked. "It was the same thing when Jeongyeon played basketball against the boys from the neighbor school, or that time when Jihyo and Jeongyeon competed in swimming or the school’s music festival..." Momo began counting on her fingers.

"She always supports Jeongyeon." Mina agreed. "Sometimes it's even funny." She said noticing Sana was shouting for their friend again, Sana combined everything with a dance she had created especially for the occasion.

"They're best friends, they really love each other." Momo shrugged, thinking that this was the only explanation to make Sana have so much faith in Jeongyeon.

Sana was listening to the conversation between her friends, but she didn’t say a thing, she was busy with her cheering. "Hey, you two, it’s going to start!" She turned quickly to warn her friends. "Jeongyeon, Jeongyeon!"

In the end, Mina wasn’t as wrong as Sana thought she would be, Chaeyoung had began running in front of everyone and even managed to stay in the lead for a few seconds, which was already a breakthrough, until that moment no one had ever managed to stay in front of Jeongyeon in a race. However, Sana was right, Jeongyeon ended up winning, it was no surprise to Sana, after all Jeongyeon was the best.

"Jeongyeon is the best!" She put her hands around her mouth so that her voice came out even louder, she wanted to let everyone now that.

Soon Jeongyeon came running to where they were, Sana jumped on top of her to celebrate and the girl picked her up. "Chae was very fast today." Jeongyeon said as she put Sana back on the ground and then wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"I saw it, but I knew you were going to win, I didn’t doubt for a second!" Sana said proudly.

Momo got closer to the girls to give Jeongyeon a high five. "She really didn’t doubt it, she kept yelling that you were going to win even when Chae was in the lead."

Upon hearing the comment Jeongyeon grinned even more than she already was and put her arm around Sana's shoulders, bringing her into a side hug.

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

Love is protecting - 12 years old

 

The math class was the most boring to Sana, especially on a day like this when it was raining heavily, what made her even more motivated to pay no attention to what the teacher was talking about. With her face propped on her hand, Sana turned to look at the rain through the window, she was concentrated on the raindrops dripping from the window when the thunder started, she was so scared that she almost fell from the chair. She felt her friend’s Nayeon hand, that sat behind her, squeeze her shoulder lightly, the girl knew Sana was afraid of thunder.

Sana put her hand on her chest, feeling her heart racing and took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself, she heard quick footsteps in the hallway that were followed by the door of her class room being opened by Jeongyeon, the girl had gone out to go to the bathroom.

"Yoo Jeongyeon, you know you are not allowed to run in the school’s corridor." The teacher scolded Jeongyeon.

"Sorry." Jeongyeon replied and lowered her head, then went to her desk that was placed next to Sana's. "Are you okay?" She asked Sana as soon as she sat down.

"I guess I'll be if the thunder doesn’t start again." Sana answered while frowning.

Jeongyeon discreetly tried to get her chair and desk closer to Sana's and reached her hand for Sana to pick it, after the girl did, Jeongyeon squeezed it as an attempt of comforting her.

"What about you? Are you okay?" Sana asked, since Jeongyeon had come from the bathroom running.

Jeongyeon nodded positively and looked away before speaking, "I was running because I know you're afraid of thunder."

Sana smiled in thanks to Jeongyeon, but right after she was startled by another thunder, this time she was unable to hold back a scream.

The teacher too was startled, but by the noise Sana made and turned to look at the girl, before she could say anything, Jeongyeon had gotten up, one of her hands still holding Sana's and the other raised asking for permission to speak. "Teacher, can I change places with Sana? She doesn’t like it when it's thundering."

"Please." The teacher answered, realizing Sana didn’t look well.

Sana and Jeongyeon exchanged places with each other and Jeongyeon went back to holding Sana's hand.

"Hmm?" Momo, who was sitting on Nayeon's side, spoke, not understanding why her friends had changed places.

"Jeongyeon is protecting Sana, that way Sana will stay away from the window." Nayeon explained, her and Sana's desks were placed in the row right next to the window.

The sound of another thunder echoed, Sana squeezed Jeongyeon's hand, closed her eyes, and rested her forehead on the desk, wishing she could get out of that class room and just go home.

"It's okay, class is almost over." She heard Jeongyeon's voice say softly in her ear.

It was in that position that Sana stayed until the bell rang, signaling that they were dismissed. Sana put Jeongyeon’s school supplies that were on the desk in the girl's bag when she saw that Jeongyeon was doing the same with Sana's own supplies.

"It won’t stop raining." Nayeon said after observing the sky through the window. "You'd better call Sana's mom and ask her to pick you up by car." She suggested.

Jeongyeon picked up her cell phone and called Sana's mother, who luckily wasn’t working and promptly accepted Jeongyeon's proposal.

Sana left the room still hand in hand with Jeongyeon, and though she was still afraid, she was grateful for all the care Jeongyeon had shown her, they were both used to take care of the other, which didn’t stop her from feeling happy and loved because of Jeongyeon's protection.

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

Love is feeling jealous - 13 years old

 

Jihyo's 13 year birthday was being celebrated in a karaoke since singing was the the girl's favorite activity.

"Choose any song and I’ll sing with you." Sana told Tzuyu, who was the only one who hadn’t sung yet, the girl was the youngest among their friend’s group and sometimes was embarrassed to do certain things, what she would always overcome whenever her older friends encouraged her.

"Thank you, unnie, I'll pick a song then." Tzuyu replied, flipping through the book that contained all the karaoke songs.

At that moment Jeongyeon, the one who was singing, finished her song and turned to the girls, with a big smile because of the high score she had achieved. The girls clapped to her, it was only then that Sana realized that the song was over, taking her eyes from the book on Tzuyu's lap, to look at Jeongyeon and clap her hands like the others. Oddly Jeongyeon wasn’t smiling as Sana thought she’d be.

"What was her score?" Sana asked Mina.

"95, you weren’t even paying attention, were you?!" Jeongyeon answered for Mina, sitting in her place, between Mina and Sana.

"I was helping, Tzuyu." Sana explained matter-of-factly, lately she and Tzuyu had grown closer and she always helped and comforted the younger girl when she needed it.

"Tzuyu will finally sing?" Jihyo asked excitedly to see that Tzuyu had gotten up.

"Me and Sana-unnie." Tzuyu replied, reaching for the microphone in Jihyo’s hand.

Sana got up next, picking up a microphone for herself, approached the television and grabbed Tzuyu's hand to reassure the girl, their hands remained like that during the whole song.

When they finished their score was close to Jeongyeon’s. "I said you could sing!" Sana exclaimed and hugged Tzuyu, making them both jump in commemoration.

"You helped me, unnie." Tzuyu said smiling and hugging Sana back.

Sana gave a quick kiss on Tzuyu's cheek before turning to the other girls who were clapping just as they had done for Jeongyeon. The only one who didn’t look happy was the own Jeongyeon, who was looking at the music book and looked like she wasn’t paying attention to what was going on around her.

Sana was surprised by Jeongyeon's indifference, although she had done the same, she had done it because she was trying to help Tzuyu and while it looked like Jeongyeon was doing that on purpose, Sana decided to not bring that up.

During the progression of the party Jeongyeon continued relatively cold to Sana, however, Jeongyeon didn’t ignore her again. She approached Sana with the book in her hands, she intended to ask if Sana wanted to sing a song with her, but she didn’t, because at the same time the other girl was called by Nayeon.

"Sana, come!" Nayeon said into the microphone, holding out a hand for Sana to come to her. "Sana, come!"

Sana hadn’t even realized Jeongyeon's intention, she was trying to avoid looking at the other girl. She got up and walked happily to Nayeon.

When she returned to sit on her seat, she was done with Jeongyeon's attitude, who had completely ignored Sana and Nayeon and had her arms crossed, now frowning at Sana.

"I don’t know what is Jeongyeon’s problem today, but it's annoying me." She commented in Tzuyu's ear.

"I think she's jealous." Tzuyu stated, looking sideways at Jeongyeon who was staring at her and Sana now.

"Really?!" Sana asked incredulously.

"Yes, Jeongyeon-unnie loves Sana-unnie very much." Tzuyu explained, though she thought Sana already knew that.

"It must be it then." Sana said, looking thoughtful. "Jeongyeon, let's go to the bathroom together!" Sana told the other girl, grabbing her arm to reduce the chances of being refused.

"Why don’t you ask Tzuyu or Nayeon to go with you?" Jeongyeon replied in a low voice, staring at the ground, confirming what Tzuyu had said to Sana.

"That's what I want to talk about." Sana tugged on the other girl’s arm who eventually agreed to go with her to the bathroom.

As soon as they entered the bathroom, Sana let the other girl's arm go. "Are you like this because you're jealous of me?" She asked directly, running her hands through her hair to try to disguise how anxious she felt because they were arguing.

"Me?! Of course not! "Jeongyeon replied out loud, but then fell silent, thinking about it. "I mean, I might have been." She said, staring at the floor, as if only now she had realized which had been the source of her anger.

Sana's own anger dissipated, of course she knew she and Jeongyeon were best friends, but knowing that Jeongyeon had become jealous of her made her feel a little more important. "It's okay to feel a bit jealous, I also feel jealous of you sometimes." Sana confessed, though she suspected Jeongyeon already knew that.

"Sorry for acting like an idiot."

"Even though I have other friends you're always going to be the most important one to me." Sana promised and threw herself into Jeongyeon's arms.

"You're always going to be my favorite too." Jeongyeon replied, returning the other’s embrace.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have a lot to say today.
> 
> First, thank you for the reviews and please keep on reviewing!
> 
> I searched, but I couldn't find the names of Sana and Jeongyeon mothers, if someone knows, tell me and I'll fix this.
> 
> This was meant to be shorter, but I was very happy to see JeongSa in ISAC, what was that?! ISAC was a JeongSa show!


End file.
